kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Artisan Village
The Artisan Village (also known as the Musicians' Village and Clifftown) is a peaceful village built on a cliff-side located in the mountains just outside the Valley of Peace. The village is populated by musical artisans, hence the town's name. Description Architecture The village consists of numerous small buildings dotted around the mountainous area. The buildings are mostly reddish in color, with yellow and green roofs. The village also has warning bells in order to alert the Jade Palace when invaders are attacking. Landscape The village is located on a mountainous region on one of the mountains circling the Valley of Peace. The village is seated right next to a misty abyss, though the drop does not appear to pose a huge threat to the villagers. History In Kung Fu Panda 2 and his pack invading the village]] Artisan Village was one of the villages Boss Wolf and his pack invaded to obtain more metal for Lord Shen's cannon. The first stage of the raid went off without a hitch, as the wolves broke into the houses and stole many metal objects, including a large bell which a pig had climbed into to hide (something the wolves seemed to be unaware of). The wolves carried the metal to the cliff's edge and tied them up into large bundles in preparation for the gorillas to pull them up onto a higher cliff. As the wolves prepared to leave, Po and the Furious Five arrived on the scene, having been alerted by the village's warning bell. While the villages were relieved to see the warriors, Boss Wolf was astonished that a panda was still living. The warriors and the wolves leaped in to battle each other. Despite the wolves' superior numbers, Po and the Five easily took them out while a blind bunny played some action music on his . Seeing that the warriors were winning, Boss Wolf signaled to the gorillas up above to haul up the metal bundles, one of which still had the pig trapped inside. Po and the five succeeded in rescuing the pig, though several of the metal bundles were lost. As the warriors checked up on the ecstatic villagers, a furious Boss Wolf came charging at Po with a hammer. Po prepared to counter the attack, but then he caught sight of the eye emblem on the wolf's shoulder and was struck by a flashback of his mother. Seeing that Po had frozen, Tigress moved to intercept, but was too late as Po was whacked across the face with the hammer. Po and Tigress were sent flying backwards as Boss Wolf made his escape on the last roped bundle, knocking the remaining bundles over the cliff edge as he was pulled upwards out of sight. Trivia * The creative team visited a monastery from the as inspiration for this village. * According to the film concept artists, the village being settled in a mountain range was meant to reflect the higher stakes of the second film.[http://www.nytimes.com/2011/05/29/movies/kung-fu-panda-2-design-choices.html The New York Times - "Panda vs. Peacock: The Showdown"] by Mekado Murphy. Published May 25, 2011. Retrieved November 19, 2016. Gallery Images CliffMtns1.jpg|Concept artwork of the Cliff Town Mountains by Jon Klassen CliffTown.jpg|Concept artwork of the village by Tang Kheng Heng 72244 gal.jpg|Po and the Furious Five preparing for combat KFP2PoWoks.jpg| PoMusicBunnyWolf.jpg|Po and a wolf battling Boss Wolf.jpg| View more... Videos Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - TV Spot Year of the Rabbit|''Kung Fu Panda 2'' TV spot featuring the Chinese New Year's Year of the Rabbit Kung Fu Panda 2 Super Bowl Spot|TV spot featured during That Was My Fist - KFP2 clip|Clip featuring Po and the Furious Five arriving at the village View more... See also * Battle of Artisan Village References Category:Locations Category:Film Locations Category:Villages